The Blessed Ones
by Star Sheep
Summary: The Prophesy tells of the two Blessed ones. Chris is one. The prophesy has hidden fate, and if his time travel ruins this fate, both Blessed will meet their suffered end. But Chris knows what the Charmed ones know not, that Blesseds are made to suffer
1. Had It Wrong

Authors note: only seen about a season and a half of Charmed. I've just recently seen most of season 6. I had to write a story.

THIS IS AU!

This is not a Chris/Bianca story. And not Bianca friendly. Don't like that, don't read. And please no bashing. Please???

Really hope you enjoy it!

The Blessed Ones

Chris's POV: Into

My family thinks wrong. The stories they tell of me and Bianca are what they merely presumed based on events. They are so wrong.

So very very wrong…

Bianca is a go-between. A message deliverer between worlds. And yes, she was evil. I have my lovely brother to thank for that. She had been good, on our side; our team. But my brother can be very persuasive.

And that ring, was not hers.

So whatever you may have thought, and whatever you may still think is wrong.

Very wrong.

For I like my brother have my own string of power. But a very different kind of power. My power is one that unlike my brother's can never be destroyed or taken away.

For I am not only Charmed, but I am one of the Blessed Ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Two every two millenniums shall appear

And by graces draw them here

A warrior and beauty

And immense power alike

Are the Blessed ones

And they cannot be stopped

For the eyes will be blind when the other is not there

For deaf are the ears when the other is not speaking

For dead are the taste buds when they cannot kiss

And close enough they shall never be

And the pain of the other they shall always feel

And death when they are forced apart

For the other will die should the other not survive…

For they are the Blessed Ones…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Chris Perry…well, Halliwell, (as he had to get used to again being called) ran up the stairs as fast as his legs to take him clutching his red wrists, his mother and aunts behind him. They questioned him loudly as he ran. He shook his head blacking them out. When he reached the attic, he walked in quickly and took a deep breath.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared at him and he examined the rings of red around his hands that had appeared not long ago. And the pain and sorrow inside he couldn't ignore any longer. He had to go back. He moved quickly to the side wall, grabbed the chalk and quickly began to draw the portal.

"Chris," his mother Piper begged, "You said you were going to save Wyatt. Why are you leaving now?' she said looking down at her round belly.

"Yea," Paige agreed. "Wait there's MORE you aren't telling us Chris?"

"We can try and help you Chris," said Phoebe urgently. She could feel his distress. And it was stronger now that she had ever felt it.

"Ok look, you don't understand, I have to go back. I'll try to come back. I'll be back soon I swear." He said as he stared into the portal. He looked back at the three women he grew up with.

Piper stared in complete anguish as she felt herself lose her son she had just found. "Chris…why?"

The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and grasped it in his fist.

"Kiandra…" he whispered gently, more to himself then to his family. He looked at them, and then faced the bright slight of swirling blue color of the portal he had just opened. He with confidence, and clenched fists stepped through it. He disappeared from the Charmed Ones sight. He was back in the future.

"Wait… but Bianca." She said confused. She had thought for sure. Her empathy powers told her that he was in love. "…oooooooh." said Phoebe, finally understanding.

"What? What is it?" Piper looked at her.

"It wasn't Bianca he was in love with. It's this other girl… Kiandra."

The other two sisters all looked back and forth to each other and nodded. "Oooooh." The other two said soon after the facts settled in. piper sighed. She had just found put recently that this strong, yet wounded handsome man was her son, and she had just lost him again. She sighed loudly.

Paige sighed too. She had begun to get really close to Chris. She put her hands in her jean pockets and started to walk to the stairs to leave the attic. Phoebe followed. Piper stared at the portal. Leo knew now too about Chris and thought the father and son had problems, they didn't even say goodbye to the other. She suddenly felt panicked. "Leo!" she called. In an instant, Leo in his Elder robes was orbed by her side.

She spilled everything. Leo became furious.

"He says he comes to hello Wyatt and then he just… leaves? And without saying a proper goodbye?"

His rant was interrupted by the portal reopening, Piper gasped. The light was brighter then she had ever seen it and she shielded her eyes form the light. Leo stood in front of her, shielding her form whatever was coming through. Phoebe and Paige ran to the attic too, and stared open mouthed with their sister.

At first, they only saw a wounded young woman, looking like she was suspended in mid air. Then they saw two strong arms holding her.

Chris.

He fell to the ground, and he moved so when he hit the ground, she wouldn't, and she fell on him, she moaned slightly and tensed her eyes. The four watching the scene gaped. Leo didn't gape long.

"You brought someone ELSE form the future here? Are you mad? DO you have any idea how many rules you just broke in Whitelighter codes? How do we even know we can trust her? How do we even know we can trust you? When you abandon us like that!?"

Chris stared at him. "Hello to you too. And you're one to talk about abandonment! I told mom I'd be back. I keep my promises." At the last line he said, the girl he was holding grinned tenderly.

Leo and the three other witches finally got a good look at the girl when she opened her eyes. They were a clear imposing brownish green. Just like a match to Chris's. She had thick russet colored hair that fell to her mid back. Her wrists were red, as if she had been in chains. A prisoner. They matched the marks on Chris's exactly. She had on a ruthlessly ripped pair of jeans that they couldn't be considered clothing. Her deep royal purple tight was a sleeveless partial tube top, and was ripped below her chest, exposing a brutally cut abdomen and back.

Leo looked the girl over. "Chris who is this?"

Phoebe heaved a sigh "It's Kiandra." The other looked at her. They were taken aback again with her most recent powers. Chris sighed loudly, obviously tense and aggravated.

"Look I don't have time for this!" he said bracing her up into his lap, so her forehead could rest against his well-built shoulder. "She's dieing. Leo you have to save her."

"I don't even know who this girl is!" He shouted. Phoebe's eyes got wide as she felt the girl's thoughts.

"Oh get a hold of yourself Leo you're so testy. Chill…" Phoebe's thoughts took back over in control. "Did I just say that?" she said incredulously. Leo looked at the newcomer and moved over to her and bended down so he could see her.

"How do you know me?" he whispered. His voice was soft but threatening. Kiandra just pressed her face more into Chris's chest. He reflexively held her tighter. Leo glared and yelled "HOW DO YOU KNOW US!" Chris gently let the girl in his arms drop to the ground and he stood and punched the man he refused to call 'father' in the face.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"Don't punch your father Chris!" Piper said firmly. "We've…we've been over this

"Oh dear family crisis." Paige said looking at Phoebe who nodded.

Chris shook his head at his father. "I thought you'd all be more understanding of a situation like this. Especially one of…." He paused and looked at the ground shaking his head. Kiandra slowly moved herself up to a crouching position to try to stand on her won.

"Love Chris, just say it! It's a situation of love guys." She looked up. Her voice was weak, but there was an underlying tone of a quiet strength that was clear. "Hi Phoebe, Paige. Piper." Then she scoffed lightly, almost a small laugh. And she nodded in acknowledgement "Leo."

Then she passed out on the patterned carpet of the attic floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: tell me what you think! I know it's a little short but I wanted to see what people thought.

Please review! And again no bashing please.


	2. Questions on Love

Continued directly from the end of Chapter one. …

I own nothing…

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 2

What the hell?" Paige exclaimed as this mysterious girl collapsed in her and her sister's attic, her face twisted into her surprised and freaked out face as Chris had come to know so well. He ran over quickly over to Kiandra and picked her up in his arms and held her tight. He touched a few fingers to her pulse and then her temples.

"He's reading her thoughts." Phoebe said slowly and quietly. The element of curiosity was evident in her voice. They were all thinking the same thing. Who was this girl? And how in heck did she know them, know all their names? Piper was the first to move. She touched her son's shoulder. He flinched when she touched him; he had been so absorbed in simply holding this girl in his arms.

"Come on Chris." She said to him in her motherly voice. You can put her on the couch and…."

"No," Chris interrupted. "She stays with me in my room." Piper had recently made the guest bedroom of the house for him. And he wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch…he couldn't let her. The other sisters at his comment glanced at each other, eye brows arched in even more curiosity than before.

"Oooooooo-kay," Piper said slowly. "Honey how about we get I help her cleaned up then we can get her to bed so she can rest. Then Chris you really have some questions to answer." He nodded.

"I can clean her up. It's ok. I want to." He said, standing with Kiandra in his arms.

"Ah…" Phoebe said somewhat blocking his way out. "Is she going to be ok with that? With you cleaning her up and stuff….."

"Don't worry. It's fine. Trust me." He left the attic in silence. His parents and aunts stared at each other; all shocked, curious and seriously confused. Leo shook his head.

"What is that boy up to in the future?"

"No idea," Piper replied with a small sigh, looking down at her belly. "But I think we may finally start to get some real answers from him." With that the company departed.

And the portal etched in with chalk on the wall vanished behind them….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe and Paige looked through the crack in the door or Chris's room. They wanted to see the interaction between the two of them, and also because they were more than slightly curious and nosey.

"Move over I can't see!" Paige hissed quietly to the overly smiley empath.

"Aw they are so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Is she still out?" Paige said, careening her neck to see more.

"Like a light." Phoebe whispered slowly. "Man, he sure is head over heals for this one. He looks so serious…"

"Oh and we've NEVER seen Chris serious before," said Paige rolling her eyes.

They watched then in silence and Chris carried her form the small attached bathroom in his room. He placed her so gently on the bed and out of their view. He then proceeded to move away form their view.

"I can't see him…" Paige complained. Just then the door opened and Chris stood shirtless before them, to which his aunts covered their eyes.

"And that's what you get from spying. Can't a guy change his shirt and get a clean one in peace?"

"Not if he's getting a new one because some chick we've never met is passed out and wearing it." Said Phoebe, getting inside his head. Chris rolled his eyes. He quickly put a hand over the left side of his abdomen near his hip bone, and kept it there firmly, never letting it move. Till he would out of their sight.

"Her clothes are covered in blood and are ripped to shreds and filthy. She doesn't have anything else." He said turning away form them to walk to the laundry room to get another shirt. "Plus wearing it will help her recover." He said softly, more to himself then to his nosey gossip loving aunts.

He moved his hand away form his hip and slid a fresh shirt on form the laundry Piper had just finished. He walked out and the whole crowd was standing there, arms crossed.

"Answers Chris…now…" Leo demanded. Piper glanced at him.

"No, no no no not like that Leo…geeze!" she huffed and crossed her arms again. But Chris nodded and started heading for the living room where they could all sit down.

"She's a witch Chris I could feel it." Leo explained as they trooped to the sitting area.

"Yes thank you Leo I already knew that." Chris said sitting down and he sighed for a second as he family all sat down to. He pulled the ring from his pocket and tossed it onto the coffee table in the center of the group.

"The ring is Kiandra's…not Bianca's like you thought. I was about to give it to her before I left. Bianca was no more than an old friend turned evil, and a communicator between us while I was gone."

"We kinda had gotten that but thank you Chris…" Said Paige running her fingers through her hair, obviously not comfortable being part of the group interrogating him.

"Why was she so badly hurt?" Phoebe asked leaning forward, eager to hear and answer genuinely concerned. "She was practically in pieces what happened to her? Or…what or who did this to her?"

Chris leaned back against the couch and looked down for a moment and heaved a loud breathe. "Do you really want to know?" his voice was loaded with anger, but also obvious dread of telling the truth. Piper's mouth opened as she followed her son's train of thought quickly.

"No….he…he wouldn't have…."

"Yes, he would have," He said looking back up at his family. "And he did. Wyatt captured her once he found of her…affiliation with me. He discovered I was gone and then he captured her and beat her. For answers."

Piper leaned back into the couch and shook her head. She couldn't believe that tiny baby boy asleep upstairs in his crib could do that to another person. But obviously he did. She trusted Chris. She knew he'd never lie about something like that.

"But why did your wrists look like you were in chains like her too?" Paige asked.

"We have a special connection." He said flatly, almost before Paige finished the sentence, looking her right in the eye. There were some questions it looked like he apparently wouldn't answer.

"Chris…" Leo started,

"No…Leo. Don't. I don't know what you're going to demand me to tell you but just don't…" He said, his voice almost pleading with the Elder. Leo shook his head.

"Chris, this is breaking so many rules…laws of nature even. Chris she can't stay." Chris stood up.

"She's staying and that's final! The two men stared each other down. "I will not send her back there to be captured, tortured and killed by your son!"

"He's your brother and you're my son too Chris!" Leo belted back. Chris just scoffed and looked at the ground.

"Leo she can't die! I can't send her back."

"You can and you will!"

"Don't bark orders at me Leo!"

Paige looked at Piper. "You going to let them keep at it like this?" Piper shrugged.

"Sure why not, no use stopping them." She said giving up and watching them fight.

"She has to go back who knows how much time is being changed here!" Leo said, attempting to knock some sense into this lost boy.

"She can't die!" Chris belted again. "She might be dieing right now! But I don't know!" he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He ran a trembling hand through his bronzed hair.

"I know you love for her Chris but…" Leo said his voice calming down. Chris was breathing heavy, as if the mere thought of her death made him unable to breathe. His eyes were red. Was he about to cry?

"I'LL DIE TOO!" He belted and he sat heavily on the couch as if he was about to pass out. He leaned forward slightly, his head in his hands.

And in a flash, almost so fast that not one could see it, Kiandra was by his side, she sat on the couch and lift his head form his hands and stared him right in the eyes.

No one had known she had been watching since Chris and Leo had started yelling. And they couldn't understand how the smallest touch of her hand n his cheek helped calm his troubled soul.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her. His shirt that came about halfway down her thighs was warm on her. She was always warm. Even the pads of her fingers in the coldest of times were always warm.

"I'm right here." Her voice was gentle, yet she spoke with assurance to him. "I'm not going anywhere." She sighed. "Leo why do you always do this to him? He's fine and then the minute you talk to him he's a wreck and…well…" she said gesturing to Chris.

"Ok can you stop that please?" Leo asked. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm your second son's wife to be, get to know me." She said nodding to him. Leo looked shocked.

"Ok she hates me too." Leo said with a shrug.

"you healed….fast." phoebe said trying to change the subject.

"I'm a healer. From my mothers side. Sorry this is just weird explaining this all again," Kiandra said with a soft smile to Phoebe. Her attention focused back onto Chris. "Are you alright?" he nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"You're weak Kia," he said touching her hair. She nodded. He moved back on the couch and he laid her head in his lap gently as he absently mindedly stroked her back. The others stared in somewhat mild disbelief.

Chris was in love. Not just in love but, head over heals in love.

"Ok Chris, is Kia one of the many almost infinite reasons you messed up?" Paige asked smiling slightly.

"Yes," Chris said, hardly paying attention. Kiandra's turned her head up so she could look at him. Their same colored matching eyes met. AT the same time he leaned down and she leaned up and their lips met gently and tenderly. Then been apart far too long.

"OK!" Piper nearly screamed." I'm seeing my baby make out with a girl wearing his shirt before he's even born that tops the list of things moms don't want to see!" Chris ignored her, he touched Kia's cheek.

"Chris, I still have some more question." Leo said, trying to interrupt him.

"Nice try honey," Phoebe said to him. "Did you really think that was going to work?"

"You know what Leo," Chris said breaking the kiss and staring at him. "I really don't care if you have any more questions. She's still hurt, and we're both exhausted and we haven't seen each other in months. So right now, your questions are very very low on my list of things I care about. The thing I care most about right now is her." He grabbed the ring form the table and slid it on her left ring finger.

He stood and picked Kia up in his arms, and as she held him tight, leaned against his chest and wrapped her feeble arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs to him room.

The group, somewhat stunned of what had just happened, just stared off at the direction of the stairs.

Piper sighed and touched her fingers to her temples. "There is so much more to them then meets the eye." She said rest her chin in her hand.

"I'm getting the same vibe too. The two of them; what the have, well it doesn't seem natural." Phoebe said to the group.

"Yea, they are so young. I mean unless we really looking at true love her, like the definition of it, I think we have to continue the questioning later." Paige agreed.

"Leo… you can't talk to him that way. Ok?" Piper said looking at him seriously. Leo nodded in agreement.

"I know I just want answers." The group nodded.

"Leo we all do, we just have to be patient." They all nodded. "But right now, they need time together. They are both exhausted and they did miss each other. They need a little time to themselves."

The family nodded, and adjourned for the night to go to sleep. The lights in the house all went out so the Halliwell house was black.

The only light that shinned was the small candle lit it Chris's room….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AU: hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to hear from you!!!


	3. Secrets

Thank you all for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! Luv ya all!

I own nothing

Chapter three

Kia's Secret

Piper couldn't sleep. She had two boys in the house, three if she counted Chris twice. She kept worrying about him, especially now that he was sleeping at the house. She couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to check on her boy.

She lit a candle and tip toed out the door of her bedroom. She walked down the somewhat narrow hallway to his room.

She knew that Kia would be there with him, she just needed to see him. She touched the door every so lightly to open it, cringing somewhat to what she might see.

The couple was curled up together, by the light of the candle; Kia was still staring at his striking face. His lips were parted somewhat in sleep, she touched his hair, his cheek, his lips and her hand traveled down to feel his heart best.

Piper couldn't help but smile.

"I've never seen him sleep before." Piper said softly. Kia gasped lightly and jumped, startled, but her hand never left Chris's skin. Kia tucked some stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

"He's peaceful. I stay up later all the time just to watch him sleep. He has too many worries. I do all I can to help take them away…." Pipers eyes widened slightly from the doorway, "but its like the only time he has not a care is when he sleeps." The young woman smiled as she caressed her love's hair. She bent and kissed his forehead.

Piper smiled more. "I don't know why but I just wanted to check on the two of you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Piper," Kia said smiling at the kind woman as she left. Kia raised her hand and gently shut the door with her magic.

Chris moaned and his eyes fluttered. "Man my mother hasn't looked in on me since I was ten." Kia laughed and sunk under the covers next to him and rolled her body on top of his, her head resting on his chest to hear his strong and powerful heart. She relaxed for a moment. And swiftly, their heart beats were in sink.

She reached her hand down near his hips, and touched the mark he had been so desperate to hide from his aunts earlier that day.

"When are we going to tell them Chris…of the prophesy? They are going to find out soon enough. Now that we're back together the mark has come back." Chris sighed, and Kia felt his blood pressure spike slightly.

"I don't know Kia. Leo will be…how do I put it… less then pleased…."

"He hasn't changed and he's never pleased. This is our fate. They disserve to know before something happens." Chris sighed.

"You're right as usual. We'll tell them soon. I just want some time for us. It's been painful without you." Kia smiled sadly.

"Imagine how painful it was for me?" Chris's heart felt like it was sinking. He touched her cheek and kissed her. She had been tortured in the hope of finding him. The pain she had gone through had been his doing. He hadn't been the one to strike her, but he had been the reason for it.

"I cant' believe my brother did that to you. I swear if I don't help him I will kill him…" his anger was evident in the air. The revulsion inside him, Kia hated to see. "Not to mention it's my fault! I should have been more careful, kept you safer, and killed him in the first place…. I don't know…"

"Don't…don't say that ok? I really really hate it when you talk like that."

"I know I know…." Chris heaved a sigh, sounding like a five year old who was in a time out. "I've missed you, so much." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at his breath on her ear. Everything he did had an unnatural effect on her. She rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"It won't be enough," Chris said sadly touching her back.

"Nothing ever is." She replied with more sadness in her voice as she held him for the first time in months.

Nothing would ever be enough when you had a miscarriage at the hand of the child's own Uncle. And especially when the father didn't even know of the child's existence in the first place. She blocked away any tears that might fall and continued to hold him till he fell asleep.

She couldn't sleep anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Phoebe and Paige walked downstairs early the next morning, they found Kia cooking. And she obviously had been cooking for awhile. Eggs and bacon and toast covered the kitchen table. They stared at her as she flipped an omelet. She turned to them and smiled.

"Morning. Hope you guys are hungry…. If your not…..well I'll get over it eventually." She said smiling. Paige laughed, Phoebe just stared at all the food. She moved to the eggs and took and a bite. Her eyes widened.

"These are amazing! Were you like born to be one of the coolest people ever?" she sat down, and continued to eat. Kia smiled and shook her head as she stared to clean up the pots and pans she had used.

She knew where everything went and where everything belonged. She started the dishwasher and sighed looking at the two women eating.

"Ok that's really weird that you know our house better than us…. But where'd you learn to cook like this?" Paige asked while eating some bacon.

"Ummmm…." Kia said stalling. How much could she tell? But how much would they ask? "Piper taught me."

"REALLY?" Paige asked, almost sounding excited. Kia nodded.

"Yep." She nodded smiling.

"May I ask why….ohh toast!" Phoebe said, putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

"No," was her short and blunt, and sad sounding response. "I can't say things that will affect the future. I'm sorry. I hope you like the breakfast." Touching her hair behind her years, the young girl practically ran out of the kitchen up the stairs.

"Bye?" Paige said as a question. "Man she is just a screwed up as Chris." Phoebe was focused and thinking and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But she is damaged though. As if part of her is missing. Chris a wreck but he's more whole. She's missing something. Something she wants desperately." Paige looked at her questioningly.

"Ok that was an odd statement but ok. But why would telling us why Piper taught her to cook be telling us too much? How does that have an impact on the future?" Paige asked staring at the doorway where Kia had left. Phoebe shrugged and continued eating.

Paige just sat watching the doorway as if Kia would walk in any second. "Hmmmm…." She breathed out. Inquisitiveness was getting the best of her. There was something not right about her and Chris.

And Aunt Paige was going to figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little shorter. I know. I'm already working on Chapter 4 which is going to be the big one!

Stay tuned!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	4. Unshed Tears

Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome!

PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate it and it gives me more inspiration to write. It only takes a few seconds please review.

I own nothing.

I think we know Chris was a little older in the show when he went time traveling… but I thought he was a little younger so that's what I say here. Just letting you know.

And in some reviews… people are suspecting they are brother and sister. No. the explanation for the same eyes is here. And I thought the reason she learned to cook was more obvious. My bad.

Sorry for any confusions. I try to always answer questions….in due time of course.

And yes I know Piper supposedly died when he was young. This is AU

Chapter 4

Prophesy

Paige was in the attic by ten that morning consulting the Book of Shadows. She had her little cup of coffee and the book in her lap as the sun form the stain glass window shinned on her back. She was determined to go through the whole book until she found answers.

She looked through the spells. She doubted anyway that it could be a spell. There was a closeness about them that the most powerful spell of all could not fake. Something about them was truly genuine. The thought made Paige smile a little. She found it very cool that Chris had someone in the future. A truly very special someone.

She was relieved when none of the spells matched their relationship. "More like addiction," she said out loud. She sighed, happy in content as she kept looking through the book.

Then she thought of Kia. She liked the girl, but was there anyway the girl could be a demon trying to get to the Charmed sisters? Paige doubted Chris would be so blind. Chris was the best of the family of not letting emotion affect work…until her. She nervously checked all the female demons. None matched to the closeness Kia felt for Chris. Phoebe told her after the little questioning in the living room that the love went both ways.

If something happened to Chris, Kia would die as well. Or at least felt that she would.

By noon, Paige had gone through the book. Nothing. Frustrated she stood and she walked back and forth near the book. She heard footsteps and looked toward the door. It was Chris.

"Hey I have you seen Kia? I haven't seen her all morning. Is everything ok?"

"I saw her this morning. She seemed ok I guess." She glansed at him and her head tilted somewhat to the right. "You seem…chipper." Chris shrugged and wait did he smile?

"I slept well last night." Paige snorted.

"I bet you did…."

"Not because of what you're thinking Aunt Paige. I just slept. I was relaxed. At peace I guess." Paige nodded. How could she have thought Kia was evil? No demon or spell could have these kinds of effects on Chris.

Unless it was a different kind of spell.

Paige thought as she and Chris talked for a time. Paige got anxious to look at the book again. Chris finally left. And Paige stared at the book. She placed her hands over the book. There was only one other possible thing that could connect them, if she was wrong here she was out of ideas. A prophesy.

"Book of Shadows, all to see, Show me more of what you know to be."

The book flipped through every page, as light shinned from it from her spell. The book then shut vociferously.

It didn't look much different. She touched it tentatively, and opened it to the index. Her mouth widened in shock as she looked at the index. There was a new section; prophesies.

She turned to it quickly.

But there was nothing that matched Chris.

Then something started to happen. She heard Chris call out "Paige is everything ok?" and as he crossed the threshold of the room a bare page appeared.

And in shimmering light, black letters started to form on the paper. Paige squinted her eyes as a bright luminescence appeared and the scrolled letters formed on the page.

"The Blessed Ones." Appeared at the top.

Paige's mouth dropped as she began to read:

Two every two millenniums shall appear

And by graces draw them here

A warrior and beauty

And immense power alike

Are the Blessed ones

And they cannot be stopped

For the eyes will be blind when the other is not there

For deaf are the ears when the other is not speaking

For dead are the taste buds when they cannot kiss

And close enough they shall never be

And the pain of the other they shall always feel

And death when they are forced apart

For the other will die should the other not survive…

For they are the Blessed Ones…..

Then there was a picture at the bottom of the page. The sign of the Blessed. It was two crescent moons, the thick parts of the moons back to back so the opening of the moons faced out. The two moons had a circle around them, connecting them. The mark would be on the male the left side near the hip, the female to the right. So when they touched so would the sign. Their eyes would always be the same color as well, another form of permanent bondage to the other.

Binding the blessed together.

The book kept writing: the Blessed are two extremely power forces of good. They are soul mates in all ways. If one should die the other shall suffer and follow. Should one be in pain, the other shall suffer. They feel the pain and emotions of the other.

The Blessed are also known as "the True Love" Ones.

Paige looked up at Chris, her mouth agape at the words on the page that appeared because he was there.

"What?" he asked. Had she found out? "Why are you staring at me like that?" Paige started to move forward to him. "OK what's wrong with you." he asked and took a step backwards.

She reached out and touched the hem of his shirt. "What the hell?" He cried loudly. She lifted the shirt up quickly. Chris closed his eyes and bit his lip.

She knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you have that mark on your chest?" she demanded, loudly.

"Quiet! My mom and Leo will hear you!" Paige held him by the scruff of the shirt.

"Good! Your eyes are the same as Kia. Exact shade! Seems a little odd now doesn't it? You are both powerful, and strong forces of good and it seems that when you're apart you don't do so well." She let Chris go and he sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Chris…" she started her voice lowering. "Are you and Kia the Blessed Ones? You know the true love couple? The ones destined to be together by fate. Don't lie to me." Chris sighed and looked at the floor.

"Yes…" he said his eyes staring at the old wood floor. He shuddered. How many rules had he broken in the last twenty-four hours? Paige put her hands on her hips and nodded to herself.

"Hum that explains a lot. Still doesn't explain how she knows how to cook though…." Chris lifted his head and his eyebrow quirked and he smirked somewhat.

"Aunt Piage, Kia doesn't know how to cook. My mom did all the cooking when we lived together here…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You too lived together here? We allowed that? Ok off topic…"

"We did. She moved in here with me five months after we met when I was nineteen. We ate many meals in this house together. And she said many times how much she loved my mom's food and that she couldn't cook to save her life." Paige opened her mouth but shut it quickly, as Kia appeared suddenly and stood next to Chris and took his hand in hers.

"Stop sneaking up on us like that it's creepy! How do you do that! You don't Orb!" Kia nodded her head in apology.

"I'm sorry. I can turn invisible…ummm on my father's side." She said 'father' as if the word was a disgrace. She sighed and looked at Paige. "So know you know about us and what we are." Chris turned to her, almost loking as if he was upset.

"For our largest cover ever you don't seem too upset! And we aren't a 'what.' We're a 'who' and we're in love, and I'd love you if it wasn't for the prophesy." Paige's eyes widened as if she'd seen the most shocking thing in history. But Kia looked as if this emotion felt speech was nothing. Kia looked at Paige.

"We have this discussion often. And Chris you know I'd be your wife even if this mark on my skin didn't exist," she said as she took his hand in hers and placed it on where the sign would be under her shirt. She turned back to Paige. "But you didn't seem distraught about it either. Chris it was a load taken off your chest. Yes you just broke a few dozen rules! Chris we can worry about that… later. And I can cook. I learned… um…ah….after you left. But that's not a big deal. Piper taught me. Needing to know how to cook isn't bad…"

"Needing?" Chris asked her questioningly. Kia shrugged with a fake smile.

"Never mind. Anyway…look Paige. Yes you figured us out. Thank God no one else is as shrewd and curious as you. But for now, we want this kept hidden as much as possible. We still are here for a reason. To protect Wyatt for turning. Chris and I, we hardly know much about this thing anyway. These marks just appeared on our skin the moment we made eye contact." Paige nodded. Geeze, these two had been through too much. They were just kids!

Should she tell? Chris had lied so many times. Should she just force him to tell? She looked square into her nephew's eyes. Though she was not an empath, you didn't need to have powers to see what he lived.

Pain, suffering, torment, yet the deepest love that could felt. A love so strong it was painful.

Paige looked at them and sighed. "Look guys I won't tell anyone ok? Not until you give me the go to tell them or…. If you decide to tell them I'll act surprised. I swear." Chris's mouth dropped.

"Seriously Aunt Paige? So cool! He gave her a quick hug, and before Paige had time to recover from his bear hug, the two young lovers were out the door together. Paige sighed and looked around the room.

"This family needs help…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She left the attic then in haste, as if something cruel had been done upon her and her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris splashed cool water on his face in the bathroom and stared at his currently pale face. How could she have found out? Chris knew the prophesy by heart thanks to some help from the elders in his time, but he hardly knew anything more.

Who instilled this prophesy anyway? How had it come to pass? Why Kiandra?

Why him?

He knew both lovers would be some of the strongest witches beside the Charmed Ones. But if that was true, should the other Blessed by his brother Wyatt?

Surly Wyatt was more powerful that him. Chris hadn't had a force field from the womb. He hadn't shown outlandish powers since the day of his birth. So why him?

The elders had said countless times not to underestimate himself, that he was much more powerful than he suspected. He had scoffed. He had never seen that much proof. But Kia had also said that many times, that he had no idea what sort of power he possessed. Chris usually took a connotative meaning on it and Kia would playfully wake him and tell him to get his mind out of the gutter.

But then he wondered why Kia? He had never met her family. To the best of his knowledge, he and the rest of his family WAS her family. She never spoke of her family, or visited. He only assumed they were dead. Whenever he asked her, she shook it off and changed subjects.

But he had no idea where her blood came from. How powerful had her family been? He had no idea.

He had no idea about most things these days. It was starting to bother him. He had his family to take care of, his love, and the future. It was starting to weigh him down.

He shook his head and wiped his face off with a towel. He left the bathroom and walked slowly to the bright kitchen.

His mouth dropped in almost complete horror when he saw her.

She was holding Wyatt! And talking to him!

"What are you doing? You do know you're holding the epitome of evil right now right? Plus…. It's…. JUST CREEPY! Put him down." Kia looked at him, her face changing expressions several times.

First it was shock; shock that he would demand her of something. He never did that over something so small. Then it was stubborn; she wasn't going to listen. Then it was disappointment; that he felt this negatively by an infant that hadn't been turned yet, and that he had no idea what the words 'second chance,' and 'forgiveness,' meant. The last look was complete sadness, the face that surprised Chris the most, and a look she had never showed him on behalf of something he had said to her.

She finally stood and put the child in his high chair. She looked at Chris, his face still baffled, trying to figure out what was wrong with the woman he knew everything about.

"Chris, now that Paige knows, I think now's the time for us to learn as much as we can. We both know we don't know much about this." Chris sat down in a chair as she spoke.

"Now that I'm here, it looks as if this is going to be… the future repeating itself I guess. Things, events, and people everything is going to start falling into place and this battle of good and evil if going to hit hard and fast soon. The family is going to find out because they know in the future too. We have to be ready. We have to know more for the family's explanation. But for ourselves too." Chris nodded.

"I want to know more too. What are your ideas of exactly how we're supposed to figure this out?" Kia glanced at him, her face determined, as if she were on a mission, almost a personal quest.

"Magic School…" Chris reached out to hug her, kiss her, and tell her to be safe.

But she was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She appeared in Magic School not long after she had made herself invisible in front of Chris. One she was out of the house, she had said her own spell to help her into the school she had once called home.

The never ending hallway loomed before her. The silence deafening, giving the place and eerie coldness. She shivered involuntarily and pulled Chris's jean jacket she had grabbed tighter around her. The sleeves were far too long for her and it was big on her. But it helps her feel warm. The smell of sweat, potion smoke, fire and battle, his cologne and the light smell from the fabric cleaner Piper used on the sheets they slept in now mixed in her nostrils, making her feel safer. It was his smell.

She walked silently and slowly down the silent corridor till she walked into the main office area, the grand hall. The whole area was black if not for the several candles around the whole school.

The sense of Magic intoxicated her and surrounded her being back in this ancient place.

She looked at and touched several of the books skewed over the large tables.

Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart rate picked up and her breathing grew shallow. The light footsteps got closer till they were just past the threshold of the room. She turned suddenly.

The face was dim; but the large billowing black cloak was distinctive.

The figure took another step forward, till she recognized the face.

"Hello," was the voice she knew. The figure's eyes grew large as it recognized her. "Kiandra…"

Her breathing turned heavy with hatred and anger. She felt uncontrollable rage and the darkest sadness overcome her entire being.

"You….you…." Her voice couldn't even get words out. Underneath it all…she was also afraid. This being terrified her beyond her wildest imagination. Like the thing of a child's nightmares. The figure took another long stride, getting closer to her, yet he was not even half way across the large room.

"You're back home." Said the figure. A person who did know the figure would feel there was no emotion in the words it said. Yet a person who did would know that it was almost the most emotion ever said in a single sentence from it.

Kia laughed.

"This place…this isn't home. It's cold and empty." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but emotions hit her hard as memories flooded her. She started to shake as she screamed, as if in agony.

But the agony was real.

Blesseds aren't meant to suffer she remembered.

"You…you told Wyatt Halliwell twenty years from now were I was. You betrayed me! YOU BETRAYED ME! You were there when he took me in chains! You… you watched me while I was in prison! YOU WATCHED THEM TORTURE ME! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, tears she never wanted to let this person see. She felt weak; she should be able to control her emotions. But the things she said were things she never told.

The things never said.

The things she didn't want anyone to know.

Ever.

"You…you did everything! YOU LET THEM KILL MY CHILD! MY CHILD! I was with child and you LET THEM HURT ME SO IT WOULD DIE! HOW COULD YOU!"

She shook her head. She almost fell to the ground. Her head was whirling with raw unshed emotion and tears.

"I trusted you…"

She stumbled and almost fell to the floor. The figure stepped closer, the face illuminated by the light. She looked around, as if hoping there would be someone else there. There wasn't. She was face to face with this nightmare. Alone.

""You killed my child…"

She touched her hand to her head; she was going to pass out.

"How could you….father." She fell to the ground.

And Gideon caught her before she fell……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review


	5. Future and Present

Please review!

Pretty please???

I own nothing

The Blessed Ones

Chapter 5

Gideon caught his daughter just in time before she hit the ground. He looked at her tear-streamed face and sighed. He looked around the room and reached out to his powers. He sensed no one awake, and her cries hadn't disturbed peace at the school. He picked her up surprisingly gently and carried her in his arms to his own privet chambers.

He used his hand quickly to open the large oak door to his room and he carried her in, shutting the door behind him. He placed her down in his own bed and he covered her with the dark sheets.

"My dear…that child was too powerful to live. Wyatt would pale in comparison to the child you would have bared. You are powerful yourself child but not even you know the power Chris possesses. It is for the greater good." He knew she couldn't hear him, and he didn't want her to.

He looked at this girl who suffered much on his behalf, and she was nowhere close to being born yet.

He had no idea where her mother was. Her most recent letter was that she was in hiding from the other elders. Gideon half smiled at the ironic situation. For all his lectures to Leo he was in the same position. He knew he made it a point in his future life to not let anyone know of this serious error and boundary he had crossed.

It was if she didn't exist to him.

But he existed to her. Too much for his liking….

She was as beautiful as her mother, more so if he thought it possible. Maybe he saw this simply because no matter how cold he was and no matter how much he schemed and plotted, and no matter how much at times he wished she never had been born;

She was still his daughter.

And she had power. She wasn't the same as the Charmed, but she had power in her right and in her namesakes if they were known. She was strong, helpful, kind, emotional, on occasion needy but she wasn't afraid to fight. She had gown up in a world of evil; she'd been a warrior and asset to good since other witches found she could throw a fireball.

But Chris Halliwell…

Had he not been a fighter and defender for most of his life, maybe the Charmed Ones would truly know him better.

Had Piper not been as busy and heartbroken, and had Leo been there, they would have known better.

Chris could have been the Halliwell secret weapon. He was like a ticking bomb ready to explode. One day it would burst in him, and the world would know the true Charmed son.

If only he would use his gifts! The boy was too good. Perhaps it was better that way.

A child that carried his blood could not be stopped.

He convinced himself that what had been done in the future was for the greater good. It had to be.

He touched her soft pale cheek gently and he stood and walked over to his hidden two-way secret hidden mirror. He pulled out the chair at his chess set and sat down and with one final look at the girl he closed his eyes and slept.

And for the first time in years he was plagued by nightmares…

He dreamt of her daughter's love, and the power he possessed and what he could do. He saw the good that happened, and he saw the bad that occurred when his emotions got in the way.

The dream shifted to if that child had lived….

Chris had not returned from his journey to the past and she was alone, the Charmed ones around her, as she gave birth.

'_Chris!" _she screamed again and again, as the pain came, over and over till she could scream no more. He didn't even know. He was in another world, and here she was in agony, and he had no idea.

'_It's a girl!' _Paige cried happily. But Kiandra hadn't heard.

She was dead….. Because he was not there.

The dream flashed to Chris. Though the prophecy stated he should be dead as well he was not.

Prophesies worked in mysterious ways.

Because she died in childbirth and the child lived part of her blood was still around, giving Chris something to live for…he wouldn't not die.

So he suffered.

_Kiandra would die_….

Gideon awoke suddenly, his breathing heavy; he looked at his unconscious daughter.

Yes…yes what he had done was for the best. She would have died. She still might if events reoccurred. Or whenever she would have a child again.

The child was too powerful for her to handle.

He swore to himself, should she ever be with child again, as long as he lived, he would find a way to un-do it.

As long as he was alive she would never carry Chris Halliwell's child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A BLESSED ONE!" Phoebe screamed as Paige showed her the page in the book. As if a mystical sign from gods, the light night and thunder clashed in the sky in the already pouring rain as she said the words.

"SHHHHH!" Paige hissed. "Man I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"And you KNOW Chris asked you to keep this a secret." Paige stomped her foot on the floor.

"I know I know! Its just so much is going on and weird stuff happens with those two. With everything going on I thought someone else needed to know what was going on with them, just so we can keep an eye on them." Phoebe nodded as she looked at the page.

"This is too weird…our nephew is a part of one of the most ancient and most powerful prophesies ever known to witching kind." Phoebe said more to herself shacking her head. "Piper isn't hear right? To possibly hear any of this?"

"No she's at the club. And Chris is sleeping I think and Kia's at Magic School. But You can't tell Piper. Or Leo. Especially Leo."

"I know I know! I promise ok. This is big stuff Paige." Paige nodded in return and both sisters sighed heavily. Their thoughts were interrupted as the attic roof opened, except no one was there. They heard a female shiver, teeth chattering form the cold of the rain, and water dripped on the floor. The window closed. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Sneaking back in are we Kia? I can only assume in the future that you've had too much practice with that. Very Sound of Music." Kia removed the invisibility and stood before the sisters shaking from the cold. "So, I guess I will be forced to play Maria and ask you; what were you doing sneaking through the window in the pouring rain in the middle of the night? And DON'T tell me you were singing 'I am sixteen going on seventeen." Phoebe just smirked at the look on Kia's face.

"I was at Magic School I just got back in. That's all." Paige nodded. She trusted the girl.

"Did you find out anything?" Paige asked. Kia shook her head, her eyes on the floor.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she looked up at Kiandra. "You're lying." Kia looked at her, her eyes wide and sad.

"No I'm not, I didn't learn anything about the prophecy." She spoke the truth and Phoebe nodded.

"I'm sorry you're not lying…but you aren't well either." Kia looked back and forth between the two sisters.

"Look, I'm really cold, and tired. I'm going to change and go to bed." She headed to the door, but when she heard a slight sob from Phoebe. She stopped, her hands on either side of the doorframe.

"He…he killed my baby!" Phoebe sobbed out loud, her empathy powers picking up emotions so strong once more, that she reacted to them and said them out loud. Kia stopped and turned around.

"No…" Kia's voice was a soft, lamenting whine.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe, and then she stared at Kiandra.

"No, no, no no!" Kiandra cried out. As she turend away form the door as Phoebe continued to read her.

"I trusted him! And he killed my child! And chris didn't know a thing… I needed him! I was so sick before I was taken! It was so much worse because he wasn't there! My baby! And Chris didn't know…" at that point Phoebe's eyes squinted shut and they opened, her emotions her own again. Kia's breathing was soft and quick.

"Please…" Kia asked, she didn't want this.

"You were pregnant." Phoebe said almost inaudibly. Paige's mouth dropped.

"Oh…. My…. God." Paige breathed out.

"Wait…" Phoebe said, her voice getting louder. "YOU WERE PREGNANT!"

"Please don't wake Chris up please! I don't want him to know." She begged, as she tried to get the sisters to calm down and the news she didn't want anyone to know.

Paige stared at the floor then looked up. "That's what happened while you were in prison huh? The baby died." Kia nodded slowly. "And Chris never knew." She nodded again.

"He left before I could tell him. I thought this was going to be a short mission…not over four months…I didn't want there to be more of a burden on his shoulders. I didn't want him to stay because of me."

"Wait, you were four months along when it died! You wanted him to know! He NEEDED TO KNOW! He NEEDS to know now! You suffered because he wasn't there." Phoebe cried at her.

"Phoebe calm down…" Paige said trying to intervene.

Kia grew calm. "I don't want him to be in any more pain. You know him. He'll blame himself and I couldn't stand that. I can't let him know…I don't want him to know I was ever pregnant with his child."

"Why don't you tell him that…" Paige said solemnly and jutted her head to the doorway.

Kiandra's eyes shot tightened her lip trembled as she remembered how cold her was and she turned slowly, water dripping from her hair from the rain outside.

Chris stood behind her, his face one of shock, misery and guilt. His eyes were red, and his mouth was twisted and opened slightly, as if he wanted to speak but could find no words. He was a father in grief.

Kia reached out to touch him but he took a step back, and when he did that she felt as if her heart would break.

"Why didn't you tell me? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she closed her eyes at his anger and pain.

"Because I didn't want to see this happen to you Chris. Please don't do this I've suffered enough I think." Kia's voice calm, yet on the verge of shattering.

"What is this? Like when my dad found out I was his? Is this like bad karma or something? Huh, I finally know how my father feels, and I finally understand what he's gone through."

"Chris this is nothing like your father finding out about you…"

"You're right its worse! Because my child is dead!" Kia winced at his words.

"Please Chris don't…" she reached out her arms for him. He shook his head and turned his back on her and left the attic and ran down the stairs.

"Chris wait!" she screamed after him and she followed. Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other and ran down the stairs after the couple.

Kia was at the bottom of the stairs, out of breath by the look of it just by running down the stairs. The sisters saw Chris head to the kitchen, but she didn't seem to have the energy to keep up with him.

"Its…painful to fight. But its never been… this bad. She breathed in and out deeply and slowly.

"Wow…" Phoebe said surprised. "They mean what they said in the prophecy. About you guys…" Kia nodded and then weak stumbled, the sisters catching her.

"Ah Chris a little help!" Paige called into the other room. There was no response. "Chris!" she called again. "What is he doing is he like blocking you out or something? Can he even do that?"

They heard a loud scoff form the itched then the sound of orbing and Chris was in front of them. He stared at Kia.

"No we can't block each other our even if we want to." Kia looked up at him.

"I never try to block you out. Why are you being so cold? This isn't like you Chris." He looked at the floor, now unable to meet her gaze.

"Because this is my fault," he breathed out. Kia gave the sisters the 'I told you so,' look.

"Chris you were busy saving the future of the world!" She said, finding the energy to stand again.

"But our child would have been the future Kia! And I had no idea!" She just looked at him. He needed to accept this on his own in his own time.

"Chris," she said softly, "There's still a future. A different future. One where our child won't be in danger all the time." He thought for a moment and he looked at her.

"You're right…you're right." Kia smiled feeling like things might be resolved. "How could I? How could I get you pregnant when the world was collapsing? Why then? It's completely thoughtless and…stupid. It wasn't fair to you when I knew I was leaving." Kia stared at him.

"You always the one in line, who tries to follow the rules, who sticks to the book, who's serious and doesn't let his emotions get in the way…." She whispered to him.

"Not true…I walk the line too. And I've seen the effects of that. And I'm not making the same mistakes again." He breathed deeply for a moment. "How far along we're you?"

"Almost five months…" she whispered. Chris shut his eyes and walked upstairs.. Just as Piper walked in.

"hello?" She called out as she watched Chris run upstairs. Kia followed. The sisters looked at Piper then followed the tormented couple. Piper stood alone in the front hall.

"Where did everybody go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review?


End file.
